kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Number Two
Number Two is a member of the Royal Guards. He is the underling and second in command under Number One. He is married and refers to her as the 'old lady', and mentions his mother-in-law. However by Chapter 2 and 3 he is apparently proposing to RG3. Background Number 2 had become a member of the Royal Guard earlier in King Edward's reign. RG2 had used a pumpkin with an eye painted on during his eye presentation during his Knight Tournament. Royal Guard #2 even remembers a time when there were many more recruits in the kingdom earlier in earlier days of Edward's reignRG1: "Seeing all these new recruits makes me miss the old days." Some time after Graham became king, it was Number #2 who set up the plan get Graham to pass Opposite Day (which he bet with Number One he'd be able to do), so that he could trade places with Graham sitting in the throne, get Graham to treat him as the king, and getting Graham to rub his feet. When Manannan (KQGS) invaded the castle and fought the guards, Number 2 was hiti with magic and collasped violently choking. 18 years later Alex comments about smelling syrup in the throne room, and wondering what its from. Valanice remembers that he proposed to Royal Guard 3 many years later. However, his exact fate is not yet known however. Personality and traits His personality is much like Number One, however he tends to backup Number One on most of his decisions. But he is also quick to 'correct him' as well, or even complain about Number One's superiority attitude.SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="He was talking to me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I believe he was talking to me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nope. Me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wouldn't be the first time I've corrected you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="How anyone could ever confuse you with me is mind-boggling.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Do you ever tire of being wrong?") They both are known to jump in and say similar things, and issue out similar orders. He is perhaps a bit of a brown noser. Royal Guard #3 does not seem to respect Number Two as she does Number One. Number Two's notable trait is that he smells like syrup, and has an extreme fear of bees. Anytime he is reminded of bees he starts to yell "Distress". He shares his aversion and distress from bees with Number One as well. 2's attempts to suck up actually hides a more devious streak, and the most apt to set up jokes at Graham's expense. Titles and nicknames *Royal Guard #2 *RG2 *Number Two *#2 Behind the scenes Number 2 has only one line in Chapter 3, in which he tells Number 3 she'll get used to his syrup smell. He would have had a much larger part in the chapter but most of the material was cut, see KQC3 development. Due to the extremely old ageSomeone had placed a second throne next to mine as a hint. I bet it was Royal Guard #2. He was growing old and anxious for Graham kids., and seeming lack of 'aging' in this character, Kyle, and other of the Royal Guard, its not clear if this race is actually fully human. Some fans speculate they might actually be magical animated armor even. The only thing to suggest some of the knights are human is that Trolls discuss eating humans, and the trolls have been known to eat the guards. It is also mentioned that he has teeth, and that guards have to go to the bathroom. References Category:Characters (KQC1) Category:Characters (KQC2) Category:Characters (KQC3) Category:Characters (KQC4) Category:Royal Guard